Drabble Me This
by Kayka
Summary: 100-300 word Labyrinth drabbles; each complete unto itself. Some funny, some not. Sareth usually. Drabble 6: Silvertongue- What no one knew was that every story ever written was true, and truer still, if one were graced with certain powers.
1. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I can't hear you over the sound of my own denial.

**A/N:**Posting my various Labyrinth drabbles as a collection for posterity. (And maybe so that I can find them easily, rather than having to search through my documents folder and crying over my unhelpful doc naming tendencies.) These may or may not be incorporated into other works later. Titles are the prompt unless otherwise indicated.

**Summary:** Jareth's 'Operation: Seduce Sarah' long since passed Plans A, B, and C. He's probably at about Plan Triple Q.

* * *

**Kiss**

* * *

"King made kissy face!"

"Like a goldfish!"

"Or a anteater!"

"Then he made chokey noises!"

"Then he fell over!"

"Then twitched!"

Sarah toed the body. Nothing.

"King broken!"

"King stuff-to-cated!"

"King drowned!"

"Girl-Lady can fix!"

"How?" Sarah queried dubiously.

"Squish-squish breathing!"

Letting goblins see Baywatch had been a terrible mistake, as Sarah presently found herself obligated to attempt mouth to mouth resuscitation. She wasn't sure what good it could do, other than appease hysterical goblins.

She found his mouth oddly warm, and suddenly moving against her own.

Sarah reared back, appalled.

"My heroine," Jareth rasped.

"_You!_ On purpose! You twit!"

* * *

***Super special bonus round. Because Sarah apparently never saw the Sandlot***

Jareth had kissed a woman. And he had kissed her long and good. He got banned from watching movies and television forever that day. But every time he brought it up in conversation, Sarah alternated between furious blushing and furiously threatening bodily harm. Jareth simply looked down at her and smiled.


	2. Dream

**Summary:** Hers was tangible, nothing more.

* * *

**Dream**

* * *

Sarah doesn't remember how she came by her Dream, a tiny glass bauble caught in the grasp of a raven's claw. Its frayed leather thong long ago replaced by a delicate silver chain. This was the Story she made because Stories were hers to Command.

Sometimes though, her Dream would spin and spin and spin, and she could _See_. Memories and Fairytales and another's Dreams. Someone else's Story.

Sarah loved her Dream, despite its miniscule fragility.

Once upon a time, it had been infinite.

It shrank when she Forgot.

She wandered, and she languished.

But then, one day, she Wished.

* * *

**A/N:** This is slated to be part of something else, but expanded. So I thought I'd post the original because I enjoy how this version flows, which is unfortunately lost in the longer version.

Oh. And the story cover pertains to this particular drabble.


	3. Memory

**Summary:** Sarah excels at accidentally destroying the kingdom. At least the goblins are occupied, for better... or for worse.

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

"-the worst incident in living memory. Were I not inexplicably attached to you, you'd spend the remainder of your days suspended above the Bog."

Jareth paused in his harangue at the third dull explosion in as many minutes.

Sarah cringed.

The goblins were curious creatures, and Sarah indulged them in their whimsy. Bowling _seemed_ innocuous enough, and within thirty-seven seconds usurped LunchBall as the Labyrinthian National Pastime.

Unfortunately, Sarah forgot to account for the goblins' chaotic nature.

Before she could counteract their tendency to take a concept and run, the goblins introduced chickens to the game.

As well as trebuchets.


	4. Immutable

**Summary:** He remained stalwart even when she wavered.

* * *

**Immutable**

* * *

Sarah Williams had only dreamt one dream since the age of fifteen. Oh, she was sure there were other midnight forays of mischief and whimsy, but she never remembered them.

For all intents and purposes, there was just the one dream, and the time for it had come again.

It always felt so lucid; she sometimes wondered if she were truly asleep and not actually lost to that strange Otherland.

The hazy dreamscape where she spent so many hours in contemplation never changed.

That is, until now.

This time, for the first time since the vague reality of her teenage misadventure, she was not alone.

Before her dream-self could initiate fight or flight, the interloper spoke.

"Miss Williams, your vacillations long ago grew wearisome, and time grows shorter still. I make you one final proposal: your dreams or _mine_?"

* * *

A/N: 140 words and goes with my painting of the same title. Can be found on my DeviantArt account linked in my profile if you're curious. (I'd link it directly, but ffdotnet is rubbish when it comes to that sort of thing.)


	5. Change

**Summary:** Ending up with the wrong cup of coffee was the least of Sarah's worries.

* * *

**Change**

* * *

"Sorry, but that's wrong. You owe me-"

Sarah's mind stuttered to a halt as she met the barista's raptorial gaze. His answering grin sent a chill up her spine.

"So I do. Apologies."

Tom surely forgot to mention finally finding help.

She thanked him, sipping her drink as she stepped out of the café.

_I didn't order a mocha._

She turned back, finding the man gone, Tom running the counter as always.

The coffee was real enough, as was the glass bauble rolling around her bag. It shattered when she touched it, altering the course of her destiny forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Never have I ever thought I would write a coffee shop AU, but I'm toying with the idea of expanding this and making it a full on one-shot.


	6. Silvertongue

**Summary:** What no one knew was that every story ever written was true, and truer still, if one were graced with certain powers.

* * *

**Silvertongue**

* * *

Fairytale kings don't just up and decide to walk through the front door eight or so years after one proved their existence and got the hell out of Dodge, but as far as Sarah could tell, that was precisely what happened.

Sarah had learned, had been _careful_, to never, ever read aloud.

She told Toby his bedtime stories from memory, muddled the words, made sure they could not come_ true_.

Accidents happened, of course: Cinderella's cleaning cloth here, a bear's hot porridge there, and most recently, her _own_ dress from once upon a time. But for the most part, Sarah had been successful in not reading to life anything or _anyone_ she could not handle.

Until she spoke _that_ story. The closest to her heart, and the one she should have never told, even jumbled and to herself.

The king sauntered close, still a creature of pure mischief and magic. The old book he plucked from her grasp vanished, as Jareth took her hand in both of his own.

"Sarah Williams," he smiled, and Sarah was unsure if she felt comforted or terrified. "Would you like to know how _your_ story ends?"

* * *

**A/N:** Closer to 200 words, but I do what I want! Basically just a nod to Cornelia Funke's _Inkheart_ trilogy which I think would tie in nicely to the Laby universe. *Cough* Not that I'm totally suggesting that someone other than me should give a serious crack at it or anything. *Cough*

The last line is a major corruption of a dialogue (for my own nefarious purposes) that took place between Dustfinger and Meggie: "What's so unusual about that, princess?" he asked quietly. "Do_ you _know how _your _story ends?"


End file.
